In many applications an article is joined to another by a press fit of a shaft into a device which is mounted to the shaft. Also, it is often necessary to define a key way in an article such as a pulley, sprocket or gear which is to be mounted to and keyed to a shaft. A cutting tool known as a broach is forced through the bore of the pulley cutting a key way into the wall defining the bore. Such broach is forced to cut the key way under very high pressure by an arbor or a hydraulic press.
The broach is an elongated tool of very hard and brittle material having cutting teeth which taper outwardly along its length from bottom to top and with a following shank of smaller dimension such that the broach will fall through a passage cut by the broach. An adapter bushing is received within the bore of the part to be cut and provides a guide for the broach.
As the broach exits the key way which it has cut and the bushing, it either falls to the floor or is held and caught or attempted to be caught by the press operator. The broach has very sharp teeth which may cut the hand of the operator if attempted to be held and be caught by the operator. If permitted to drop to the floor the broach may shatter or be chipped.
During a cutting operation, the broach is lubricated with cutting oil and chips from the piece being cut are generated and fall to the floor as the broach defines the key way. The lubricating oil will drip to the floor and will accumulate with repeated broaching operations. This creates a hazard and further requires clean up time.
Often a, bearing, gear or sprocket on a shaft is frozen to or has a press fit on a shaft and the shaft must be pressed through the part for removal. When the end of the shaft has been pressed into the part thereon, the press operator then positions a short smaller diameter second shaft between the ram of the press and the shaft to permit the shaft to be pressed all the way through the part and free of the part. When the shaft clears the part from which it is pressed it will fall free to the floor and fall over to a horizontal resting position. In so doing it may strike the leg of the operator and cause injury.
Some free standing arbor presses are provided with a mandrel or pressed work piece catcher at floor level which will prevent the pressed work piece from tilting over. However, the work piece still free falls to the floor or the base of the press on the floor and may chip or shatter. Additionally, these mandrel or work piece catchers are integral with the pedestal or base of the press and it is difficult and time consuming to clean chips and lubricating oil from such work piece catchers
Accordingly, the present invention provides a new and improved adjustably located receptacle for a first work piece which is pressed through or from a second work piece and normally falls free from the second work piece and strikes the floor. In the case of a cutting operation, as for example a broaching operation, the receptacle also serves to catch chips cut from the object by the broach and dripping lubricating oil. The receptacle is positioned below the bed of the press a sufficient distance to permit a pressed first work piece to clear the second work piece that it is pressed through or pressed from. This location of the receptacle facilitates removal of the pressed work piece from the receptacle. The receptacle is easily rotated from a operative position and removed from its support for removal of chips and cleaning of oil therefrom.
An object of this invention is to provide a new and improved receptacle for a work piece which is pressed from another object.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved receptacle for a work piece pressed from another object which is easily mounted to or positioned with respect to a press and which is easily adjustable in position to catch a falling work piece
A further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved receptacle for a falling work piece in which the receiving portion of the receptacle may be varied in depth in accordance with the length of the work piece it will catch.
A further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved method of pressing a first work piece from or through a second work piece which decreases the possibility of injury to the press operator and to damage to the pressed work piece.